ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wander of Wonder/Chapter Two
Chapter Two is the second issue of Wander of Wonder. Transcript Nix is seen throwing tennis balls into the air and attempting to catch them. They fall repeatedly over and over. *'Jayna: '''Why can't you try this later? *'Nix:' Because I'm good at juggling now! *'Jayna:' You sure about that? you seem to be sucking pretty hard right now. *'Nix:' That's mean. You're mean. Stop being mean. *'Jayna:' No, I’m logical. *'Nix: Logic sucks and so do you! no, I didn't mean that last bit, sorry, I'm... I'm very annoyed right now. *'''Jayna: Me too. Rolf walks over to the two. *'Rolf: '''Hey, Nix! *'Nix:' Oh, hey Rolf! *'Rolf: What're you doing? *'Nix: '''I'm trying to juggle. *'Jayna: 'Failing to juggle. *'Nix: Be quiet. As I said, trying to juggle. *'Rolf:' Oh, neat. Well, anyway, I was sent to tell you King Desmond is calling on you. Nix and Jayna suddenly go silent. *'Nix: '''King Desmond. *'Rolf:' Yes. *'Nix: The''' King Desmond. *'Rolf:' Yup. *'Nix:' Is calling on me. *'Rolf: '''Indeed. *'Jayna:' Let’s hope it’s not for juggling. Desmond is seen sitting on his throne eating a mango. *'Desmond:' You know Roselyn, I've never eaten a mango in my entire life. *'Roselyn:' Wha... mangos are a big part of a gorilla's diet, how did you manage to go so long without eating one? *'Desmond:' I actually don’t know. I mean, they were always there for me to eat and I just kinda... didn't. Nix runs into the room, panting and trying to catch his breath. *'Nix:' You wanted... to see me... King Desmond? *'Desmond: Ah, Nix my lad! good to see you again! *'Roselyn: '''Who is this again? *'Desmond: Nix, he's the little rabbit boy from a few days ago. *'Roselyn:' Didn’t pay attention. *'Desmond:' Yeah, that makes sense. *'Nix: '''Uh... I'm still here. *'Desmond: Right. Nix, do you know my daughter? *'Nix: '''You have a daughter? *'Desmond: 'Yes, she's not much older than you. I have a package for her but sadly something is holding it up, but I need that package to get to her. Nix, as your first royal mission, I want you to get that package and give it to my daughter. *'Nix: My first royal mission? can do! where's your daughter? *'Desmond: '''Her room is the green tower, the tower with the green roof, so when you have the package remember that. Green tower. *'Nix: Grey tower, got it! *'''Desmond: Green! *'Nix:' Blue! Desmond stares at him. *'Nix:' I thought we were just naming colors but now I realize what you were saying there. The tower is green, I'll try to remember that. *'Desmond: '''Wonderful. Here, take this. Desmond pulls out a map and folds it into a paper airplane before throwing it at Nix, who catches it and unfolds it. *'Desmond: It's a map to the merchant who has the package. *'''Nix: Got it! get the package, come home, and go to the grey tower! *'Desmond:' Green. *'Nix:' Green! green tower, green tower, green tower... Nix runs off while chanting "green tower" to himself. *'Roselyn:' She's never getting that package. *'Desmond:' I know... but I hope he remembers. *'Roselyn:' He won't. *'Desmond:' I know... Nix is seen walking through a field, still repeating green tower to himself. He gets ready to cross a bridge only for a mole to stop him. *'Mole:' If you wish to cross this bridge, you must pay me in gold... en... fridge... *'???: '''Oh come on Sidney! A fox steps out of the shadows. *'Fox: You have to do better than that if you want people to actually pay you! *'''Sidney: Sorry. *'Jayna: '''I have never been more confused in my life... *'Nix:' Who are you? *'Sidney:' He's Mortimer Worthingham! the bandit king! *'Mortimer:' They weren't supposed to know that Sidney! You stupid mole. *'Nix: You two are bandits? *'Mortimer: '''Well, since someone gave it away, yes. I am Mortimer Worthingham and I've been scamming and extorting people since before you could walk! *'Nix: 'I kinda feel like I could beat you up... *'Mortimer: What? no, you couldn't. *'Nix: '''You sure? you don't seem very tough. *'Mortimer:' I’m slick, I don't need to be tough. *'Nix: You're not very intimidating either. I mean your shirt has a giant mustard stane on it. So “slick”. *'Mortimer: '''Sidney, this morning you told me that I looked, and I quote, "as dapper as I've ever looked." Now, when you said that, did you notice I had a giant mustard stane!? *'Sidney: Well, to be fair, in daylight I'm mostly blind. *'Mortimer: '''You're telling me this now? *'Sidney:' I'm a mole, I assumed you knew. *'Nix:' Ha! this is fun! *'Jayna:' Wow, you guys are some of the most pathetic people I've ever met. It's not even the funny kind of pathetic either. *'Mortimer:' Enough talk, fight time! Mortimer pulls out a rapier and swings it at Nix. Nix leans backward, dodging it easily. *'Nix: You know, I don't think you're meant to swing rapiers like that. Pretty sure it's more a thrusting weapon. *'''Mortimer: I will not be lectured on how to use my own weapon! En Garde! Mortimer continues trying to attack Nix who keeps dodging the attacks over and over until Sidney grabs Nix from behind. *'Sidney:' I got him, boss! I got him! *'Mortimer: '''Wonderful... Mortimer attempts to stab Nix but is kicked in the face by him causing him to fall on the ground in pain. *'Mortimer:' Gah! my nose! you stupid cottontail! *'Nix: Actually I'm a statin, thank you very much. *'''Mortimer: I don’t care if you’re the Easter Bunny! *'Nix:' Well, if you'll excuse me mister bandit, I'm a bit busy right now and I have to get going. Nix kicks Sidney away before running off, once again repeating green tower. Mortimer growls. * Mortimer: Let’s just go! * Sidney: Aren't we giving up a little too easy? * Mortimer: I was just beaten by a child, I need time to mend my ego, Sidney... Nix is seen once again running through a field and gets ready to cross a bridge when he is suddenly stopped by a large green hand. He looks up and sees a troll staring down at him. *'Troll:' Your journey's end you surely can see but first you must answer my riddles three... *'Nix:' Oh, you speak in rhymes, neat. *'Jayna:' He’s a bridge troll, you idiot. *'Nix:' What does that mean? *'Jayna: '''It means he's very big and very dangerous. Only three people have ever managed to beat one so get his riddles right! *'Nix:' What're the riddles? *'Troll:' ''I have claimed many lives without moving a muscle, despite this, I have never been in a tussle. And I've touched the gates of heaven without having to hustle. What am I...? *'Nix: '''Hmm... how many guesses do I get? *'Jayna:' One. *'Nix:' Ah. Hmmm. Maybe the answer's a... a mountain? *'Troll:'' The answer you seek is correct.'' *'''Nix: Sweet! what's the next one? *'Troll:' Any empire that has been I have leveled without being seen. What am I? *'Nix:' Hmm. You're... uh... I've got it! you're time! *'Troll:' Correct. Despite no one drawing my ire I wish to set the world on fire. What am I? *'Nix:' Oh, this one's easy, you're a dragon! *'Troll:' Cor... correct. You have bested me at my own game and now I am forced to hide in shame... *'Nix:' Why? *'Jayna: '''That's just what trolls say when they're defeated. The troll walks under the bridge and falls asleep under it as Nix continues running. He eventually makes it to a village and pulls out the map. *'Nix:' Alright, according to this map, the merchant is... directly in front of me. Nix looks up and sees a crocodile standing just above him smoking something that lets him blow pink smoke clouds. *'Merchant: Hello. I’m a merchant. *'''Nix: I can tell. *'Merchant: '''So... what're ya buyin'? *'Nix:' Actually I was sent by King Desmond, he said-- *'Merchant:' Ah, yes! Princess Charlotte's birthday present! and I'm guessing you're the knight he sent to pick it up? *'Nix: Well actually I'm a squire but other than that yeah. *'Merchant: '''Well, here's the gift. The merchant hands Nix a package. *'Nix: Thanks! what is it? *'Merchant:' I'm not allowed to say. You'll have to find out when the Princess' birthday party starts. And judging from how low the sun is, it's ten minutes away! *'Nix: '''Ten minutes!? I'll never be able to get there on time! *'Merchant:' Hm... how durable are you? *'Nix:' Why? *'Merchant: Well, I have this canon here and I thought maybe I could fire you out of it to the princess' tower. *'''Jayna: What!? there's no way he'll-- *'Merchant: '''Sorry, you're right, he'd never be durable enough. *'Nix:' Guess we'll find out, won't we? The two turn and see Nix who has lit the canon and is inside it. The canon fires and, mid-air, Nix grabs Jayna and continues flying. *'Merchant: That's a weird kid... really weird. Nix continues flying through the air, seeing the castle in the distance. *'Nix: '''Okay, I'm gonna try and land in the blue castle! *'Jayna: 'Green! *'Nix: 'No, I'm pretty sure it was blue. *'Jayna: It was green! *'Nix: '''You sure? *'Jayna: Yes! *'''Nix: Cause I remember it being the blue castle. Like I have a very detailed memory in my head of-- Nix smashes straight through the green castle's walls and lands on the floor. *'Nix: '''Ouch. Why is there a sheep? It's revealed Princess Charlotte is staring down at Nix in confusion and terror. *'Charlotte:' Please get out of my room... *'Nix: Oh, you must be Princess Charlotte! hey, Jayna, you were right, it was the green tower! I got a gift for you by the way! *'''Charlotte: Leave my room... *'Nix: '''It's from your parents. *'Charlotte:' Fine, give me it and then leave. Immediately. Nix picks the package up from the ground and hands it to Charlotte who opens it, revealing a small box inside of it. Charlotte looks at the box for a few seconds before finding a button on the side of it. She pushes the button and the box opens up. A small ballerina comes out of it and a song begins playing. Nix smiles. *'Charlotte: Oh... it... plays the lullaby my mother used to sing. Thank you. What... what did you say your name was? *'Nix: '''I didn't but my name's Nix! *'Charlotte: 'Thank you Nix. Charlotte kisses Nix on the cheek as a parting gift and Nix walks out of the room, his eyes wide. *'Jayna: Well that was a horrifyingly hectic day but at least it had a happy ending, right Nix? ...Nix? *'Nix:' For a few seconds the world became so much smaller and less complicated... everything made sense... *'Jayna: '''Oh... fun... *'Nix:' Yeah. Nix smiles and it suddenly cuts to just outside of the castle, where Mortimer Worthingham and Sidney are standing. *'Mortimer: This is it, Sidney. This is the moment we get our revenge! *'Sidney: '''Well, I mean, it's only been ten minutes since we were defeated so it's not really much of a moment. *'Mortimer: 'Don't ruin this for me! now charge! The two run straight for the castle only for a guard to wack them both into the air, sending them flying. Mortimer manages to grab on to a tree and sees Nix looking at him through a window. *'Mortimer: I will be back, you hear me rabbit!? nothing can stop the bandit king Mortimer Worthingham! from this point forward, we are mortal enemies! *'Nix: '''Hey, I had my first kiss and got my first arch enemy on the same day! this is awesome! *'Jayna: You really shouldn't celebrate the fact someone hates you enough to be your arch enemy. *'''Nix: Too late, already am! Nix puts his hands in the air in celebration while Mortimer tries to crawl down the tree he is stuck in.